


The Long Road

by IndigoWarlock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Intrigue, M/M, Please be gentle, Romance, also this is my first work here, just two dudes being emotionally supportive of each other, what's better than that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoWarlock/pseuds/IndigoWarlock
Summary: Two newly married nobles, Dorian and Mordecai Étoile, discuss worries on meeting with Mordecai's disapproving family in the wake of alarming evidence.





	The Long Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a writing exercise than a full commitment. If my writing (or even this story) is received with open arms then I may begin writing here more often.

"I wish this had been different." Mordecai Étoile bounced his leg in the carriage, seated across from his husband Dorian. The two had been married for almost a year now, but Mordecai had wanted to delay a meeting with his family as long as possible. But, with spies providing House Skammos as the sole lead in a possible revolt, the meeting would have to happen sooner rather than later.

Dorian looked across at the man he had committed to. "Darling, I'm sure it'll be fine. Your mother cares too much about her image to try anything ridiculous, and your sister is at her beck and call. Moira won't do anything without Callista giving her an order, right?" He smiled, and leaned forward to hold his husband's hand. "Just know that I'll be right behind you, okay? You won't be alone up there."

Mordecai gripped Dorian's hand, sighing as he slumped in his seat. "No, it's not that I'm worried about the danger. You're right, mother is clever enough to avoid anything public, and Moira lives for her approval. It's just," he straightened himself back up, putting another hand on Dorian's, "it feels... _wrong_ that you're only meeting them now for a political game. I wanted to wait, maybe until they reached out to us fir-"

The last free hand in the carriage put a finger on Mordecai's lips. "I understand completely. If it was my family that worried me, I'd be afraid to get in touch with them too. But, we can't put this off. After all, haven't you waited long enough to rub it in your mother's face?" Dorian smiled, his eyes twinkling in the way just like when the two first met at the masquerade all those years ago.

"Now, why don't we find something good to talk about from your home." Dorian said, pulling his hand away from Mordecai's face. "You hardly talk about anything there besides your family, surely there was _something_ you enjoyed?"

"Well," Mordecai began, "when I was young there was a beach close to the main keep. Beautiful, the water sparkling like crystals. It faced east, towards the sunrise."

Dorian smiled as he listened to his husband describe his home. "I imagine it was gorgeous at dawn."

"Not as gorgeous as you, love." Mordecai chuckled slightly, the memory of the shore lifting his mood. "Anyways, there wasn't much else at the beach besides shells. It was only part of a lake, after all, so it wasn't as if I was spending my time right at the ports. But when I saw a sunrise there for the first time, I always made an effort to spend my nights there. Every few weeks or so I'd gather what friends I did have and we'd just be ourselves. There was one boy I brought with me, that I thought was supposed to be the _one_." He remembered, frowning. "We stayed up all night, talking and connecting with each other. Dawn arrived about the time he mentioned his engagement to a girl."

"Did you two talk again after that?"

"Of course, I was lonely, not shallow. I congratulated him and even attended his wedding. They should still be together, but I haven't really been in touch with anyone back home."

Dorian leaned closer to his love. "Well, I'm sorry that you had your heart broken like that. Was that the last time you went to the beach?"

Mordecai shook his head. "No, but the last time I watched the sunrise there. I know it sounds foolish, but it just reminded me of the pain I felt."

"It doesn't sound foolish at all. You should show me how beautiful it is when we arrive, we might need it after dealing with your family all day."

"And you'd like that?"

"I would."

Mordecai gave Dorian's hand one final squeeze before leaning back in his seat, looking out the window. "Well, I hope you're ready to see it, because it looks like we're here."

 

 

 


End file.
